


婚外情（四）/2

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	婚外情（四）/2

“慢，慢点...”

朴珍荣被干的双膝跪地，上半身无力的趴在地毯上，微微向后就能看到紫红色的性器在自己骨见进进出出的场景。林在范双手扣住他的腰，防止没了力气向下滑落。沉甸甸的囊袋坠着，随着剧烈的撞击颠簸，时不时拍打在两片臀瓣上，发出啪啪的色情声响。

“膝盖，好疼...”

林在范额头上缀满了汗珠，他附在朴珍荣的背上，一只手绕道前面来挑弄挺立的乳头，侧过头来舔舐着他敏感的右耳，舌尖抵进耳蜗，模仿着交合的动作进进出出。

“可是床晃起来的话会很响。”

“渣...渣男姐夫，我刚才，嗯...都听见我姐叫了。”

“再怎么叫也没你叫的好听。”

“啊...你他妈，太深了。”

林在范也没再和他废话，重重顶了两下就射进了套子里，朴珍荣身子猛地一个机灵，浊白色液体喷射在地毯上，一片斑斑点点。

就着连接的姿势，朴珍荣突然被调了个个儿，体内的性器慢慢的抽了出来，林在范熟练的将那层塑料软膜去了下来，打了个结扔在一边，朴珍荣躺在地上，一把抓上他有些疲软的大鸟，凶神恶煞道

“老实交代，你主人让你穿过多少次雨衣？”

林在范被他逗笑了，哪有雨衣穿外面里面还被淋湿的理儿，朴珍荣一把勾住了林在范的脖子，小腿儿主动缠上他的腰，张口说了句

“来啊，把我里面弄湿。”

林在范想着再忍就不是男人，于是就着热乎劲一股脑顶了进去，朝着刚才开发出来的敏感点使劲的捅。朴珍荣爽的眼泪都出来了，但是想到朴母还在隔壁房间睡觉，于是就强忍着呻吟声，没想到林在范顶的还越来越快了，爽的他脚趾都蜷缩了起来。这时候林在范又欠揍的拍了一巴掌他的屁股，喘着粗气说道

“别叫，你妈一会儿来敲门我可不管。”

“唔...”

朴珍荣眼红的跟个小兔子似的，表情委屈的一口咬上了林在范的肩膀，疼的男人啊闷哼了一声。于是为了惩罚他，又加大马力的操干。即使感受到朴珍荣一直故意的收缩后穴，还依旧大开大合的抽插，最后等着他实在受不了了，才将那股热流喷射进了喂的满满的小穴里。射精的动作持续了几秒，朴珍荣最后才得以喘息。事情激烈到最后林在范将性器拔出时，他的下体还在一开一合的收缩，意犹未尽般的。精液随着动作缓缓流出，好不色情。


End file.
